


baby take my hand, save your soul

by secretsarenotforfree



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, anyone who thinks that tandy isn't hades can fight me, flustered Tandy as Hades, i would die for flower king tyrone, idk i'm highkey in love and into this, might have a touch of smut in later chapters, smitten confident Ty as Persephone, the hades and persephone au verse that we all secretly needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsarenotforfree/pseuds/secretsarenotforfree
Summary: She is feared, she is ruthless, she is the afterlife. Divine orders or not, she was looking for a companion. She would not get her head turned over some Spring God.There’s a sound, and a movement in the ring of the trees, and her eyes dart up.Oh no.Oh no, because Hades cold heart had not beat for centuries, eons even, for it didn’t need to and never would, until today. And he was gorgeous.





	baby take my hand, save your soul

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! it is your resident trash cloak and dagger lover, coming out of unintentional two year ff writing drought. there's a ton of stuff i've started and not finished, ideas that died before i could even write the idea of them down. tyrone and tandy are the two that managed to light that fire in me strong enough to get off my ass and gets some stuff down! this was partially inspired by an aesthetic made by the wonderful tandybowensdagger, and will be linked in the notes below! i'm also a hoe for greek mythology, pjo stan over here, and i so tried to used elements of the myths, with some liberties taken for artistic purposes; i also use some greek words, the translations/explanations being below! i love these two so much, honestly, and will fight if we don't get plenty of kisses in season three, because they've just held hands and i'm dying.
> 
> title is from 'god is a woman' by ariana grande because...i'm weak, i don't know what to tell you

She'd die before she'd say it, if she even could, but the oxygen in the air above burns her frozen lungs.

The world Up There was not hers for the walking, a domain of grass, animals, all manner of woodland and Titan folk, demigods, conquerors, widows, and children, but not for her. Not for Tandy, better known as Hades, the Unseen, holder of souls, being of the dark, Eldest Daughter and Queen of the Underworld. She feeds upon the disasters of the world, the presider of the soul’s resting place and wielder of a light so cold it annihilated all in its wake. Her domain was beneath all the surface dwellers could see, though it stretched and stretched and never found an end, older than her and yet intimately a part of her still. 

The temperature there is colder, only attempted to be matched by that of her sisters deepest waters and the places where the sky touched the stars and her other sister reigned. She fancied herself Ruler of them all, Tandy's sister, the Usurper, Zeus, Commander of Winds and Lord of the Sky, Mina. She was galaxy eyes and the touch of the breeze on your face, wind that delighted in helping fires consume everything in their path, a mind that wanted to move faster than the rest of the world, consequences be damned. She was tornadoes, thunder and lightning, disapproval and what she believed to be Divine Will. Her pride and, as far as Tandy was concerned,  _ carelessness  _ left pain and sadness in her wake, and she pitied those caught in Mina's hurricane path. Of her sisters, it was her younger that she could at least tolerate, close in age and as calm tempered as a steady pool. She was the purest blue you could imagine, the pearly shine of shells on beaches and the ripple of a school of fish moving through the waves. She was the immense power of a kraken, the mystique of the sea, the power to give life or destroy, knowing brown eyes of a perfectly water shined cliff side. She was Worker of Storms, Royalty of the Ocean, Poseidon, Evita.

It was Evita that drew her attention to the Spring God, the Creator of Flowers. She had grown bored, silk and brocade of the inkiest fabric falling from her gnarled wrought iron and celestial bronze throne to the lava stoned floor, and asked her cup of water for a meeting with her sister. The endless caverns of her kingdom echoed with no noise when Tandy made the request, throne room silent (her attendants could not breath, to be fair, which lessons unnecessary sounds of souls on guard), but for the moans of those being punished beneath Chiron's gondola and the far away screams of the residents of Tartarus, when Evita appeared between one blink and the next. Tandy liked the sound of a human receiving their just horrors for what they'd committed in the land of the living as much as the next death God - Thanatos, often called Brigid, could attest - but she liked some peace in her private chambers and oikos. Placing that area of the Underworld so far away from her she never regretted.

_ There’s someone Mina wants you to see,  _ Evita tells her in the rushing of the River Styx, the stillness of the liquid in her cup and the moisture of the stalactites that fell from the ceiling.  _ His mother’s been insanely overprotective. He’s finally come into his own.  _ Tandy looks up from examining wine dark nails, golden brow arched at the slight note of emotion she hears in her sisters words. 

“Sounds like you’ve beat me to it.” 

_ There are other plans for me, Tandy. Don’t be glib.  _ Evita says sharply, a thread of bite twining through the words. Water was an element so entwined with the fabric of the universe that she could often see eons before and eons in the future for all of the gods, people alike, and it was a burden that few others had to bear. Tandy herself could not see that far, for death was as constant as the tides; it was happening all at once, always would, always will, and rooted in everyone. She was present in the now, instead. 

Tandy reached up to grab her temples briefly, not wanting the headache of having an issue with Evita. She really preferred an existence where the River Styx was not backed up because she refused to let the souled waves move, where she could partake in a cup of water without finding a brightly colored, sharp toothed gift in the mouthful. “Evita, if you have a claim to this one, then why would you encourage me to meet - “

_ It is a Divine Order, Tandy. Perhaps you won’t chew this one up and spit them out.  _

The Queen of the Underworld bared her teeth in the darkness, lit by the heat of red bright greek fire ringing her throne room. Kero, one third of her monstrous black dogged guardian, yawned with white canines nearly as sharp as his owners. “Evita, sweetie. I chew them all up and spit them back out. It is not my fault that they do not stand up in the aftermath, stand up to me. Stay through the hellfire and sharp parts.”

_ Tandy, your sharp parts end in mortal death more often that not. Maybe an immortal could prove good for you, a gift from our Titan originators for your lifeless realm. _

“I take offense to that. Technically, we have nothing  _ but  _ the fabric of life down here. I dare you to get more lifelike than a soul.” She frowns a bit, unhappy with the idea of an immortal given as a gift than of willingness of their own, but an order was an order.

When not summoned by a great war or a plague, she does not prepare to cross the mortal world often, but Tandy will always know the steps. She bids her attendants to prepare her chariot, white wreathed hands looping leather to metal, hooking up her boys to rampage the earth. The sounds of Kero, Ber, and Erus howling in excitement sound through the halls of her chambers, silvery hands drawing on her batlike sleeves, heavy embroidery of grey skulls and blue flames. White daggers line the bottom of her peplos, and her lips are painted in hues only the darkest of red. Her bident emanates light, razor sharp edge protected from her black marble floor with only her will, flaxen curls hanging nearly to her shoulders. Her honey clear eyes were line in the dark dust of her domain as she boarded her chariot, shoulder bare, her back elegantly straight, wrapping the reins around her palm. 

“ _ Treximo _ ,” Tandy bid them, and her pets howled as one, bodies binding together in the flash of a great and shivery light to form their true three headed form, launched forward at her command. Kerberus’s monstrous paws churn the unyielding rock of her kingdom, the hand wrapped around her bident slashing at the skies as the stone rumbled to lift to the chasm she’d made. They came roaring to the surface, the God of the Dark streaking across earth traumatized in their wake. Those who caught glimpses of her wailed and shook, terrified by the spine chilling screams that haunted in her wake, the blue blood that her viciousness had shed in the past spattered cross the wheels of her chariot, the Underworld something men and demigods alike claimed to be seen in her eyes. Three sets of dark triangle ears weave against the air that crackles in her lungs, three mouths tearing any in her way to shreds.

The other reason Tandy scarce trod upon the earthly plain, Demeter’s dominion and home to the living, was that she could not help but trail death in her wake. It was a casualty of her existence, and she made no attempts to keep it under control. It was only who she was, after all.

She didn’t know what this Spring God looked like, but she was sure she’d known him when she saw him. If it was Divinely required, she was sure there’s be some sort of sign. 

Mina did her part, as Tandy eventually reached a thickly wooded area scored with lightning burns, one light yank on the reins halting Kerberus in his tracks. He blows snowy smoke out of his nostrils and snuffles, three muzzles bending for her touch when she steps out, bare foot on the grassed area of the clearing. She halts, hair swinging past her cheek as she lifts her foot to check; the grass is still green. Normally, dead ground follows in her wake. Perhaps it has something to do with the power that emanates from a clearing ahead, but it doesn’t escape Tandy’s notice. The waves pulse through the ground below her, rustling the flowers, thrumming through the trees. There’s no reason it should comfort her, makes her move forward through to find its source. She doesn’t need comfort, she’s the goddamn Queen of the Underworld. She is _ feared _ , she is _ ruthless _ , she is the afterlife. Divine orders or not, she was looking for a companion. She would not get her head turned over some Spring God.

There’s a sound, and a movement in the ring of the trees, and her eyes dart up.

Oh no. 

Oh  _ no _ , because Hades cold heart had not beat for centuries, eons even, for it didn’t need to and never would, until today. And he was gorgeous.

Majestic brows curved over dark eyes intent on the greenery that grew in his path, swathes of flowers blooming wherever he touched. He was of the black loam of good earth, the strength of a wrapped vine, the confidence of a gnarled root diving into the dirt. Ebony wisps leak from every edge of his rich brown skin, the cream of his chiton not hiding the defined muscles of streamlined biceps and calves. Flower petals were scattered in springy dark hair, his strong shoulders almost bronzed by the sun, and the forestline almost did not seem to want to let him go. Tandy understood - she didn’t think she’d be able to loose him from her fingertips if he entered them willingly. From his place on the grass, two of Kerberus’s heads rose, snuffling, three noses taking in his scent, hyperaware of their masters reaction.

Their eyes met and locked, and that air she’d spoken of curled in her frigid throat, easing suddenly in a way she hadn’t felt before. It was something that she’d appreciate more if, well, she needed to breathe, but it happened nonetheless.

He stopped, and silence reigned for a moment, a flush have wanting to rise in Tandy’s cool cheeks. “So you are the one that Mina calls my Divined, Hades?”

Tandy remembers who she is, remembers her power, and straightens her back, bident digging into the ground, light whooshing from her in a blinding glow that illuminates the clearing. Strangely, it doesn’t take away the sunlight and life that thrives from his side of the clearing, and she is horrified to discover herself lusting for that warmth, that life, and works hard to lock off that need. She learned long ago that yearning for a thing does not make it so, and this is her destiny, a forever of soul cries and loss in a place that stole moonlight and gave loneliness.

“I think that you might have it twisted, Spring God. You are mine and you will return with me, no questions asked.” Tandy was proud of the confidence and authority she infused her tone with, making all movements to hide how shaken up he had her at only one sentence in. “You will board my chariot and come with me.”

“And so I will.” He made his way to her, green blossoming in every step, overflowing over itself. “And it’s Tyrone, Divined. No need for Persephone between us.”

Tandy doesn’t let it show on her face, but she is confused - was it not against his nature to go with her? Would he not miss his existence up here with those who were heated, real winding their days on life strings too short and too bright? Where his plants thrived and all green things grew, his mother and closeness with the other gods? Chiron and Brigid were all Tandy had, but they didn’t always make the best company. Was not resisting what she should be seeing? Not a god boarding her chariot with so much confidence you’d think it was his, introducing himself to Kerberus with a hand twined in cherry blossoms.

A beat too late, displaying her surprise, she steps up beside him, shooting her gaze at him once before she flicks at the reins, silently directing Kerberus to the closest Underworld entrance. Tandy gets distracted by the sensuous swoop of Tyrone’s full lips more than she’d ever admit, and refused to pay attention to the way that everywhere his cloaked darkness touched her slice sharp light, awareness shot through her. He doesn’t look at her the whole time, keeps his gaze focused on the horizon, and she can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking. One of the waving leaves on the flora that wreathe his fingers and wrists brushes against her neck and its so startling that she almost misses their exit, black earth breaking and crumbling to a darkness that yawned before them, Kerberus leading the way. It shakes Tandy so much that when his fingers tighten for a moment down the ring of the chariot, she doesn’t notice.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> here's the link! thanks so much for the permission :) https://tandybowensdagger.tumblr.com/post/185893169872/cloak-and-dagger-au-tandy-as-hades-and-tyrone-as
> 
> peplos - a greek style of dress worn in ancient times exclusively for womem  
> oikos - "homestead" in greek  
> bident - a two pronged weapon favored of hades in greek mythology  
> chiton - a greek style of tunic, worn over either one or both shoulders worn by men in ancient times  
> treximo - "run" in greek
> 
> there will probably be two other chapters so keep an eye out for those! if you'd like to yell at me, or join me on this haunted tumblr ride, my user is agrarawed.


End file.
